1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical contact terminal, and more particularly to an electrical contact terminal used in a socket connector for electrically connecting a chip module, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), with a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwanese Utility Pat No. 330663 issued to Zeng on Apr. 11, 2008 discloses an electrical terminal. The electrical terminal comprises a base, a solder portion extending downwardly and forwardly from the base, a connecting portion laterally bent from one side of the base, a first spring arm and a second spring arm. The first spring arm extends upwardly from the upper side of the connecting portion, and the second spring arm extends downwardly from the lower side of the connecting portion and then bent inversely and then extends upwardly. A pair of contact portions are respectively formed at distal ends of the spring portions and a pair of palms extend forwardly and outwardly from the contact portions. The pair of palms define a receiving space therebetween for guiding the insertion of the pin legs of the CPU. The first and the second spring arms define a U-shaped resilient arm on front of the base.
However, the U-shaped resilient arm is located on front of the base which will occupy a part of space of the receiving space such that the pin leg of the CPU will be difficult to insert into the receiving space.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electrical terminal to solve the problems mentioned above.